


Avoidance

by truethingsproved



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truethingsproved/pseuds/truethingsproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened suddenly, like so many things do. Somehow, he'd gotten under her skin, in the best way possible--the only way possible, really. The more she thought about it the more she realized that this had been bound to happen from the start. And this was a Problem--a capital 'P' problem, the kind of problem she much preferred to hit with a weapon a few times until it miraculously solved itself, and yet that hardly seemed an option here.</p><p>(That's not entirely true. Sif had considered it for a long while, and if her grip on her sword tightened every time he was near, well, she could pretend to chalk it up to coincidence, or a twitch in her fingers, or an itch on her palm.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ala/gifts).



_It happened suddenly, like so many things do. Somehow, he'd gotten under her skin, in the best way possible--the only way possible, really. The more she thought about it the more she realized that this had been bound to happen from the start. And this was a Problem--a capital 'P' problem, the kind of problem she much preferred to hit with a weapon a few times until it miraculously solved itself, and yet that hardly seemed an option here._

_(That's not entirely true. Sif had considered it for a long while, and if her grip on her sword tightened every time he was near, well, she could pretend to chalk it up to coincidence, or a twitch in her fingers, or an itch on her palm.)_

_But no matter how many times she imagined how glorious it would be to just stab something, like a wall or a curtain or maybe whatever in her body was leading her to actually feel something this strong and this..._ persistent _... for Loki, she nonetheless kept her temper and her wits about her._

_Which is to say she refused to stay in the same room as him._

\------

"Mama."

The little voice is persistent and grave, and Sif rolls over to face the source of the sound, opening one eye slightly. "It's early, my love," she informs her son in a whisper, reaching out to lightly brush her fingers across his cheekbone. Ullr nods, wrapping his little fists in her blankets and tugging.

"I had a bad dream, Mama," he tells her, shifting from one foot to the other, and Sif sits up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Even seated, she and Ullr aren't the same height, but she ducks her head so that they are eye-level with one another. "There were monsters, and I couldn't get to you, or Papa."

Cupping her hand around the side of Ullr's face, Sif smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "It's just a dream," she promises, sitting back and patting the bed beside her. "Come, sit with me, and with Papa, and we'll keep the bad dreams away, alright?"

\------

_Thor understood people. He was good at it. (It was infuriating to have to admit that he needed Thor's help.) He was much better at it than Loki, at least, when Loki wanted to be genuine._

_And Thor knew that._

_Loki simply materialized beside him, looking troubled and staring out at the sky, his head tilted back and his mouth set in a stern line. Thor simply watched his brother watch the stars, curious and amused and all too aware of why his brother had come to him._

_"It's Sif," Loki said finally, after deliberating for a solid nine minutes about whether or not he wanted to admit to it._

_"I know."_

_The set of Loki's mouth was no less stern, but his eyes softened somewhat, and he nodded, terse. "I'm not sure what she's doing."_

_"Avoiding you, it seems."_

_"But why? I haven't grievously offended anyone in a few days now; I think I'd have noticed if I'd somehow managed to grievously offend her."_

_Thor let out one of his rich, rumbling chuckles, the kind that echoed like a low, soft peal of bells. "You, my brother, are hopeless."_

_"I am_ not _."_

_"Yes, you are."_

_There were few things that made Thor more amused than seeing the trickster god pouting like a frustrated child, and he let out another rumble of laughter before clapping his hand on his brother's shoulder._

_"You'll figure it out in time," he promised, looking pleased at the thought, before leading Loki back indoors._

\------

The soft hum of familiar voices is what wakes him, and Loki yawns, covering his face haphazardly with one hand before groaning. "There is an interloper in my bed," he observes dryly, spreading his fingers and peering through them. "It's late, Ullr."

"Bad dreams," Sif tells her husband, stroking the little boy's hair back, and Loki sits up, suddenly awake and suddenly serious, leaning forward until he bumps his forehead lightly against his son's.

"Well, then," he whispers, dramatic even when half-asleep, "you did the right thing, son. You see, your mother is a terrifying warrior. None have crossed her and lived to tell of it." He pauses, then flashes Sif and Ullr quick grins. "Save me, of course." He lays back, leaving room between him and Sif for the boy, who climbs after him gratefully.

\------

_At first she could brush it off as mere coincidence, but now it was clear that this was entirely and wholly deliberate on Loki's part. Every time Sif entered a room, there he was, looking equal parts amused and curious. It infuriated her almost as much as it made her nervous, and that, in turn, infuriated her. Why should she be nervous? She was the lady Sif; she had won countless battles (some of them against Loki himself) and she was a warrior to be feared._

_With that said he still made her feel like--what was the Midgardian phrase? Like she had butterflies fluttering around in the pit of her stomach, plotting her demise every single time he flashed her one of his crooked, wicked grins._

_This was such a bad idea on so many different levels. Not long ago, they had been enemies, battling for Midgard first, then for Asgard. Besides, she was Thor's friend, and he was Thor's brother. She wondered if his Jotun heritage should bother her before realizing that whether or not it should, it didn't. He was the same Loki. Infuriating, impulsive, thick-headed Loki with his own agenda and his own set of rules, everyone else be damned. He was selfish and pig-headed and she was falling far too in love with him for her tastes._

_She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize his presence, surprisingly enough, until they'd collided with one another, the scrape and shuffle of armor against leather echoing softly through the halls as they collected themselves. Then his hand, long and graceful, was being lifted to her head, his fingers plucking a bit of dust from her hair before blowing it away._

_"You should watch where you're going," he suggested, and Sif simply turned around and stormed off, her cheeks flushed bright red and her hands clenched into fists at her sides, Loki left bewildered behind her._

\------

It isn't hard for him to fall asleep after that. Ullr, barely more than a toddler, is soft and warm and clings to his parents in turn, leaving Loki and Sif awake and watching one another over his head. Sif smiles tiredly at her husband, her nose in Ullr's fine, baby soft hair and his hand wrapped tightly around three of her fingers.

"You're going to be exhausted tomorrow if you don't get some rest," Loki points out, and Sif shrugs as best as she can while laying down.

"At least he'll get some sleep," she comments softly, and Loki watches her thoughtfully as she says this. She frowns, as if to ask why, and he just shakes his head.

"You're a good mother."

"And you're a good father. Now get some sleep."

Her free hand becomes tangled in his, and the three of them sleep like this, unmoving, for hours, a little shelter of tranquility.

\------

_"Have I done something to offend you?"_

_The question was just as surprising as his presence--he'd simply appeared again, and Sif forced herself not to set her jaw in agitation at the intrusion. "I'm sorry?" she asked, stalling for time so she could try and come up with an answer._

_"You've been painfully annoyed with me lately." Loki lounged back on the steps, watching her with something akin to amusement, and Sif moved to stand, only to sit back down again. "I'm wondering if I did anything specific to earn this, or if it's simply my natural charm."_

_She chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment, trying to form an answer that wouldn't make her cringe. She was a warrior, and beyond that, she was an adult. She could act like one. Clearing her throat, she turned to look at Loki. "No. Apologies. I've simply been distracted as of late."_

_"Ah." He turned to look at her, smiling. "In that case, I'd like to kiss you."_

_This caught her off guard; she started, her eyebrows shooting toward her hairline. "Excuse me?"_

_"If you'd rather I didn't..."_

_"I never said that."_

_"So you'd rather I did?"_

_"I never said that either!" Sif let out a huff of annoyance, and Loki laughed, seeming delighted. "Where did this come from?"_

_"During your bout of distraction I realized just how agitated I was by your absence," he explained, casual as could be, shifting face her. "I'd like to give it a try, see if it's because I've been thinking about kissing you."_

_"Oh." Sif paused to consider this, her cheeks flushed and her eyes a bit brighter than usual, before looking over at him again. "Go ahead. Give it a try."_

_His lips were soft on hers, curious and questioning, his hand coming to rest on the side of her neck, and when he pulled back he frowned thoughtfully before nodding. "Exactly as I expected. That's what it was."_

_Nodding, Sif raised her eyebrows again. "Good to know." Then, the corner of her lips curling upward, she added, "You're welcome to try again. Assure your findings."_

_His laugh was loud as he moved forward again, and they didn't separate for a long while after that._

**Author's Note:**

> First Marvelverse fic I've ever written. Hope you enjoy it!! <3 Merry Christmas!


End file.
